


You Can (Not) Start Life Anew

by Spade_Storm



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Kaworu, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diplomacy, Family, Fictional Religion & Theology, Humanity, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kaworu, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Religious Fanaticism, Romance, Shinji Needs a Hug, Shinji is smol, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: Kaworu promised to make Shinji happy.  He didn't expect to take such drastic and impulsive measures to do so.Still. The Angel of Free Will cannot hate the results...especially when such results include a new faction of Lilim so quick to devote themselves to his Shinji and himself.Now, if only these pesky aliens would stop trying to sabotage his efforts, everything would be perfect.  He doesn't want to kill them if he doesn't have to but if a single one makes his Shinji cry, he will be a Very. Upset. Angel...





	1. First Impact

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just recently saw Evangelion 3.0 and this is my response.
> 
> There is just so much wrong with just! Urg! Everything!!! And I grew up watching the original Eva so I should have expected something like this but no! No I, like Shinji, held out hope that died a painful death. WTF! Who pushes an abused and neglected introvert CHILD into combat? Than punishes said child for doing what you want? Good heavens, there are so many people who needed to be wearing that collar more than Shinji no freaking lie.
> 
> And then Kaworu dies because of course the writers are devils incarnate who enjoy ripping out my still beating heart...if Shinji does not kill himself in the next film, I will be so surprised I just might find religion.

**4 Billion years BCE- Earth**

From the stars they come.  There are no witnesses.  There is no evidence of their arrival.  Intertwined like lovers, chest to chest, arms tangled onto the other, yellow on deep blue and green on purple.  Around them, the light of their souls dominate the void and within this light two weapons of furious power skirt the edges.

The Spear of Cassius and the Lance of Longinus.  Each vibrating and singing with jubilation, with anticipation.  Each answered the call and each has stayed, will stay.  

Like a meteor they crash onto the planet, divine power leaking from their soul.  Amber-colored translucent liquid oozes from several light lacerations, spilling into the primitive ocean, before the wounds begin to heal.    

The lifeless planet trembles beneath them...and then breathes.

* * *

_"Kaworu!"_

_Like a lance to the heart, the Angel of Free Will hears his name from someone who should not know him. Not yet._

_"Shinji."_

_This was not the first life he had met the one called Ikari Shinji. But in this life he was determined to make his Shinji happy._

_"Shinji."_

_The Lilin who thought they had power over him, who merged him with the soul of Adam, are nothing in the face of his devotion to the Third Child.  So much so that on the precipice of Near Third Impact, Kaworu could not resist reaching out just to taste Shinji's soul as it could be if he were allowed to ascend._

_It was his greatest mistake._

_Kaworu will never regret it._

_The moment their souls touched, Shinji's soul ressonated and he knew as Kaworu knew.  He remembers the life before this one. His friends leaving, meeting the Fifth Child, and his declaration of love for Shinji.  The only one who saw Shinji for the tired and fearful person that was.  Shinji, who wanted to be loved but was afraid of being hurt after being abandoned and neglected for so long._

_Shinji, who remembers having to kill Kaworu.  The Fifth Child, the Vessal of Adam, Tabris the Angel of Free Will, He who loved Shinji more than he did the wishes and hopes of anyone else in the world. Shinji, who brought about_ _Third Impact and than rejected it._

_Tabris descends on the world once again.  This time is different.  He expels the command of SEELE and of the FAR.  He does not strike at Evangelion Unit 01 with his spear.  No. He embraces the Eva with his own Evangelion Mark 06 and calls for the Lance of Longinus.  Merging with Lilith beneath them or the body of Adam would end the Lilin and Shinji._

_But Unit 01 is the strongest offspring of Lilith, her successor in a way, and becoming one with it should result in the same._

_Except Ikari Yui is the soul of Unit 01 and Ikari Shinji is her son. Its a primal part of the Lilin to protect their young._

_Kaworu knows what will happen._

_"My Shinji." He calls out to the lonely soul inside, calls out with a caress and a promise._

_The Lance comes and floats gently at thier side, parallel to the Spear.  Bent to the will of Tabris, the First Angel, the Final Messenger, complacent.  The ascension halts for a moment.  Chest to chest, the two Evas stand, until Unit 01 reaches up to return the embrace, head curled slightly into the other as if to place its head upon its shoulder._

_"Yes, Kaworu."_

_Shinji's AT Field lowers, the final barrier between them falls away.  The armor around the cores retract. Kaworu makes sure each aligned with the other and with his Eva's arm around the other's waist, pulls them together.  The two cores contort on contact and connect to each other, binding the two pilots into one space.  From their backs manifest transparent white wings, the Wings of Light._

_The world erupts in a sea of red._

_The Lance and Spear purge the White Seed.  They correct the imbalance._

_Tabris resets the world.  He gives the Lilin one last chance._

_"I love you."_

_He knows it would make his Shinji happy._

* * *

**3.8 Billion years BCE** \- Life on Earth rises. 

 **2.1 Billion years BCE** \- Multicellular life evolves.  Eukaryotes evolved. 

 **1 Billion years BCE** \- The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans.  Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

 **125,000 BCE** \- Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships.  Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminated the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers. 

 **68,000 BCE** \- The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.  At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

**48,000 BCE- Fall of the Protheans**

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

 **13,000 BCE** \- The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

 **1900 BCE** \- Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

 **1800 BCE** \- A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

 **580 BCE** \- After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

 **520 BCE** \- The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

 **500 BCE- Founding of the Citadel Council**  

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.  First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.  The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.  The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.  First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

 **1 CE- The Rachni Wars**  

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

 **80 CE** \- The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

 **300 CE** \- The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

 **300 - 700 CE** \- The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

 **693 CE** \- Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

**700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.  Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

 **710 CE** \- Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

 **800 CE** \- The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.  The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

 **900 CE** \- The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

 **1400 CE** \- Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

 **1600 CE** \- The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

 **1755 CE** \- Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

 **1880 CE** \- Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

**1895 CE- The Geth War**

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict--known to the geth as the Morning War--the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

 **1921 CE** \- The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

 **1961 CE- April 12** : Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

 **1969 CE- July 20** : Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

 **1980 CE** \- Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

**1985-1992 CE**

Giotto — First ESA deep space mission; first ESA mission to intercept an asteroid (Halley & Grigg-Skjellerup)

 **1990 CE** \- Launch of the Hubble Space Telescope.

 **1992 CE** \- Ulysses — First ESA mission to Sol; first polar orbit around Sol.

 **1997 CE** \- Sojourner touches down at Ares Vallis becoming the first rover to explore Mars. During its three months of operation, the rover captures more than 550 images of the Red Planet.  Huygens — First ESA mission to Titan; a Saturn moon

 **2000 CE** \- The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

 **2003 CE** \- Mars Express — First ESA mission to Mars.  SMART-1 — First ESA mission to Luna

* * *

 _Present Day. Earth 2003, May 15.  Northern Territory, Australia_.

Tourism is an important part of the town of Alice Springs.  Thousands stop by every year for guides to Uluru Ayers Rock and Kata Tjuta.  The tourist include any number of people from a diverse number of backgrounds.  This day, seventeen year old Ethan had the luck of being the tour guide to surveyor Henry Gosse, from the British Isles.  Its a lucky day because Gosse wants a more...invasive search.  Which means he needs a translator for speaking with the local tribe, the Anangu, for permission to enter parts of Uluru that may be considered sacred and a high payday for Ethan.  Enough for him to get a better camera!

Ethan is a brunette with glasses, prefers to wear cargo pants and a t-shirt and is always seen carrying around a camera or two.  

He bears a striking resemblance to Kensuke Aida.  But he is not him.  It doesn't matter.  Its what happens _after_ that does.

When they meet the tribe, Ethan politely turns his camera off and puts it away.  He even waves to a few of the people, familiar with their traditions and some what relaxed demeanors while under the shade of Uluru.  To the tribe, Uluru is a sacred landmark but it also plays a role in their beliefs in Creation and their everyday traditions.  Ethan isn't surprised when the tribe agrees so long as several of their own go with them to insure no tampering or vandalism occurs.  Not that Ethan would stand for that either but he's only a teenager, so it felt good having a few members of the tribe with them.  The two that join them are fit and older than him, maybe early twenties.  

Ethan knows several places that Gosse wants to go but not how to get their without taking hours around sacred spots.  So that's another reason he's glad for them joining up.  They'd know all the short cuts to where the British official wants to go.  Two hours later they're at the second location and Ethan's starting to get a bit...uncomfortable around the surveyor and his team.

The first stop they took a few bits of dirt and did something with it in a beaker.  They weren't very happy and Ethan has seen enough horror and military movies to know to watch his back.  So his camera goes between Gosse's team and the ground.  The tribe members notice and at least one stays near him which he's grateful for, and another keeps an eye on the pathways.  Getting lost in Uluru's formations is practically a death sentence.

But here?  They get excited and start talking in...French?  The hell?  Another of Gosse's team pulls out a meter of some kind.  Ethan doesn't recognize it but it looks almost like a radiation meter but bulkier and it was white with an antenna.  What are these people looking for?  He's about to find out because Gosse looks up from his colleagues' shoulder and smiles at the teen.  

Ethan is immediately on guard.  He's seen that kind of smile before, on smarmy loan sharks trying to mess with tourist and locals.  Its not the first time that smile's been directed at him but its the first time he feels _threatened_ by it.  The cavern the group is in has a good amount of shade from the sun but it doesn't stop the teen from suddenly feeling claustrophobic.  Ethan braces himself for whatever bullshit the other man is about to spill, really disappointed that its looking more and more like he won't be getting that new camera after all.  

Just as Gosse opens his mouth, the device spikes and lets out an annoying shriek.  Uluru roars around them, the stone and rock breaking apart too quick for Ethan to comprehend. 

"EARTHQUAKE!" Someone screams

Gosse falls backwards and the warrior that was next to him is gone.  The other one calls to him, screaming above the sound of the world crumbling around him.  He takes a step to where he can see him and falls, the ceiling is breaking above him.  It cracks and splits open.  

Its not dust and small rocks that start to tumble down.  No.  Ethan can see large swaths of the entire Rock breaking apart, boulders slipping from their perch.  Gravity pulls them down.  He curls into himself, expecting pain, expecting death, and screams.

It never comes.  

A shadow covers him but he doesn't dare look.  The ground vibrates with the fury of a rampaging war machine, a bass set to high, sending throbbing pain to everything it reaches.  Falling rocks and the hissing of dirt as it scraps against rock walls slows and then stops.  He coughs and chokes because of so much dirt in the sir.  He opens his eyes and looks up.  His gasp sends him into a coughing fit but his hands are already working, pulling his camera in front of him.  Miraculously, its still recoding.

Its not a body that covers him, protects him from death but a _hand_.

A giant, purple armored hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. So here is my theory. When SEELE got their hands on the Lance they thought it was Lilith's and that she subdued Adam so her kids could ya know have all the fun. But in actuality, The Spear of Cassius is Lilith's Spear that broke which SEELE think is Adam's.
> 
> But SEELE shady mindfuckers that they are. Fixed it the same time they were building mark 6. And of course they werent going to leave the Spear with Gendo because he might mess up their plans. 
> 
> And Kaworu with the soul of Adam and the body of one of Lilith's kids is pretty much exactly what the FAR feared. He just didnt have much incentive to go against the grain. Throw off his chains so to speak.
> 
> Until Shinji. And here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientist around the world lose their collective minds...a hacker finds more than she expected and panics.
> 
> I.e. she shares it with the world and brings about a New World Order. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooooooots of hand waviness going on here.

The internet explodes.

There is no other way to describe the events.  Everyone knows about the giants buried under the Uluru in Australia.  Half the original inspector team died, crushed by debris during an unexpected magnitude-7.8 earthquake, and the only survivors were the teen who recorded everything, two warrior braves, and two assistants from the inspection team.  

It was the warrior who fell into the cracks who saw the two armored giants, intertwined like lovers.  

Parts of the rock around them and even parts of the giants armor is covered in a dried brown substance.  Only a few samples were taken before the Australian government and the local tribe closed Uluru to both the public and private groups.  However, with the eyes of the world on them, negotiations are tense.  Uluru is considered a sacred landmark for the local tribe and yet, the two giants had the potential to answer many questions about their planet's past.

It takes only a few days for the samples to be analyzed and it is discovered that several organic compounds including several amino acids that form proteins and which are considered the building blocks of life are found as part of their genetic make up.  The samples are also several billions years old and it is inferred that the giants are approximately the same age.

Theories flew like feathers on the wind.  Conspiracy theorists took the internet by storm.  Some claiming the two giants are the true Progenitors of all life on Earth and others saw them as aliens that crashed here around the same time and life began.  Those are the most popular theories but there are over a dozen more and more forming everyday.  

The color of the armor had obviously faded but remnants show that one giant was a dark blue and the other was purple.  Theorists also make other assumptions based on the colors of these giants.  Why did they come here?  What was their purpose?  Speculations run wilder and wilder.  

The world wanted answers.

* * *

_Shinji can feel Kaworu everywhere.  He could feel as the Fifth Child lays a hundred thousand kisses on his cheeks and his lips.  Shinji touches Kaworu just as Kaworu touches him.  They are one and yet, two separate beings.  Shinji felt beautiful.  He felt loved.  Kaworu was inside him, loving him, and praising him.  Kaworu's grey hair and red eyes were beautiful to Shinji._

_But he was hesitant to see the new world.  The boy looked like Kensuke but wasn't him.  He was in trouble and Shinji heard him so he acted.  Now he could hear things, he could tell the world outside was different but better than his old one.  He's nervous but not scared.  He has Kaworu at his side.  He's been there for years and Shinji is confident Kaworu will be there tomorrow._

_If Kaworu ever died, Shinji would follow.  He knew that as fact._

_The world warps around him until he's laying on grass and a gentle breeze ruffles his hair.  There is sunlight peeking through pockets of leaves and it is warm.  Strong, pale arms wrap around him and the feeling of safety envelops him completely.  Shinji smiles, calm and relaxed._

_"I don't want people to see me as a monster.  I just want to be Shinji."_

_The angel smiles down at the teen._

_"Then be Shinji and no one else.  You are kind and beautiful.  I'm sure they'll see you as I do."_

_Feelings of affection and love, built upon over billions of years together, touches Shinji and fills him up.  The Eva pilot returns the feelings with the ease of someone who has spent a long time sharing feelings with his other/his partner/beloved.  So long was spent together in a limbo of bliss that words fail to convey the message, the true meaning._

_"So, just be myself? I can do that.  I can be me."_

_"Then you've decided?"_

_"Yes. Is that okay with you?"_

_"So long as I am with you, My Shinji, everything is perfect."_

* * *

Six months after the discovery of the Giants' Tomb, as the public has taken to calling it, scientist onsite notice unusual seismic activity.

Unknown to them, Kaworu flexes his A.T. (Absolute Terror) Field, otherwise known as the Light of the Soul.  To the people, a large blue force field starts to _lift_ the entirety of Uluru Ayers Rock.  Beneath it, the giants can be seen _moving_.  News crews who had camped as close as they could get with the government ban, film the event live.  The massive structure of rock is lifted in the air like one would lift a pile of weights.  

A giant can be seen rising to its feet while the other remained unmoving, beyond the first giant holding it within an intimate embrace.  

The giant steps forward, its steps causing tremors and shockwaves, out from under the large rock formation above its head.  From behind, two glowing spears also rise up from the ground and trail after the walking behemoth like a couple of puppies after its master.  It takes only a few steps before stopping, looking back and with a wordless command placed Uluru gently back down.

It turns back toward the government camp, eyes glowing white.  

The giant steps toward them, steps measured and slow.  No one moves as it makes it way toward the military/science forward camp just outside of the tribe tourism lines.  It is only as the giant stops before them that anyone dares to breath because it is _moving_ on its _own_.  It kneels down, the other giant cradled within its arms like a bride, and bows its head.  For a moment, it seemed as if it were offering its partner as a sacrifice.

But that is wrong because the neck falls down as a tube of some sort is ejected from the top of the giant's spine.  The last thing the news- _the world_ -expected to see is a gray-haired, red eyed boy...or the six pairs of wings attached to his back.

The wings are _ethereal_.

* * *

Tsukiyama Hiro is thirteen years old.

She is an adorable "Lolita" who prefers to dress like Alice from the Lewis Carroll book and is also one of the best hackers in the world.  She like everyone else in the world wanted to know about the angel who came from the giant mech and about the other angel.  Everyone made the connection that the other mech had to hold another such person.

And there are whole communities debating the use of certain terminology for both the mechs and the angels.  The "mech" is hybrid of organic and technological origins but seems to be operated by the "angel".  Also a part of this discussion is the use of gender norms.  Did the angel consider itself male? Neutral?  That's not even getting started on the noise the religious sects have started making. 

After revealing itself and going with government officials, the entire case was sealed shut.  Impressive considering the entire world saw what happened out it the desert.  But everyone wants to know and even though a representative made a statement that they would release information as soon as it was made available, no one was happy.  There have also been more than enough horror films about the treatment of "aliens" that protest groups have already started forming.

No one believes the representative when they make another statement trying to reassure the public that no harm has come to the two "aliens".  Especially after three days of silence.     

That's what Hiro working on now.  With her skill she knows it won't be much longer before she finds what she's looking...

_Found it!_

Across her screen is the entire unedited story.  A tale of tragedy, love, and betrayal.  

Two factions, one born of the First Angel Adam and the other from the Second Angel Lilith, locked in a battle for survival.  Children killing children in a bloody fight for who gets to claim Earth as their own, as home.  The massive mechs are Evangelion Units 01 and Mark 06, hybrid cyborgs used as another level of war, of combat.  In this madness and chaos, Adam's last child, Kaworu is disguised and sent to murder Lilith's Third Child and most skilled combatant, Shinji, in cold blood.  Only, he does not.  Kaworu disobeys orders.

He falls in love.  

Kaworu, whose real name is actually Tabris.  A name well known to many of the religious sects of the world as the Angel of Free Will.  An angel who stole the power of Adam and the moment his lover ascended into a divine being, forcibly restarted time for Lilith's children so that they may start over without the fear of Adam's children and sent himself and his lover into another universe.

A universe where they crashed into Earth billions of years ago and from their bleeding wounds started all life on the planet.

Hiro can feel her brain shorting out.  The information passing her eyes but not computing.  Because that would mean that all life came from the love of two _boys/A ngels/_ **gods**?! What are they? What are they? _Whatarethey?! **Whatarethey?!**_

Abruptly her mind cracks, blue screens screeching in the front of her mind.  Her hands flying automatically across the keyboard and with a few strokes demands the world join her in oblivion.

* * *

The world, thankfully, doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Kaworu finds the people who are Lilin but not interesting.  After speaking for some time, they bring him and his Shinji to a lovely hotel.  The beds are comfortable and very lush.  The other Lilin didn't have such things.  At least, not that he can recall.  But the guards stare at him with a strange sort of reverent awe.  One who brought him dinner even saluted him!  It is terribly formal but Kaworu thanked the man anyway.

The wings were difficult to close at first because he was focused on making sure Shinji was comfortable but after it was no trouble to tuck them inside his A.T. field.  The food is very delicious too.  His Shinji is sure to like all the new things they can try.  The air isn't heavy with the smell of LCL, blood, and despair.  

And the music! 

So lively and joyful!  Oh there were sad songs and love songs, too!  He's certain his Shinji will love the new music that these Lilim have created.  Lilim?  Yes, as children of Adam and Lilith, of Tabris and Shinji, they were the Lilim, born from both the White and Black seeds, from the Tree of Life and the Tree of Knowledge. 

"You have lovely music." Kaworu tells the guards again, humming along with the melody following through the rooms.  "It is the greatest achievement of the Lilim.  I do hope you're proud of it."

"Yes, of course, sir!" The guard stutters and stumbles through his words and his partner merely straightens up in pride, he was the one who made the music selection Kaworu recalls.  

Shinji sleeps, recovering from such a long time within the Eva core. It will not be long until he wakes. He hums along with the next song, unaware of the chaos begins to consume the world.


	3. Assimilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity Unites!
> 
> In many aspects of culture. Religion and Science included.
> 
> Kawrou drops another bomb. Shinji is just a cinnamon roll.

The following years are rift with changes.

Many religious sects fall under the following of the Ancient Angels.  The Progenitors of Mankind.  But there is also a serious crisis of faith among the Religious Giants.  Despite the irrefutable and overwhelming proof that two _boys_ are responsible for life on Earth, many fall deeper into denial and fanaticism.  For others, it is the opposite, their faith has been rewarded with an answer from the heavens.

Now, they must earn favor from their Makers, protect them and shelter them, as thanks for the suffering they endured to bring Mankind to Life.  

They do this by forming an entirely new faith with the Ancients at the center.  A new home, a palace, is built for them and for the people who would follow them.  Guards and servants who help them assimilate with the evolution of Humanity and to facilitate a closer bond between the Makers and the Created.  

For a long time, the heads of the few religious giants hold out but the vast majority, including atheists and scientist, have accepted this truth as the new norm.  In fact, many scientists and other experts gain permission to ask Kaworu questions about various topics.  These discussions can last hours or days depending on the focus. 

Shinji, it is come to understand, is a soldier.  His purpose is to kill and most of his knowledge is centered around this.  It is further proof of the dark background that the Twin Angels endured, left alone and in the dark.

A sacrifice to condemn humanity to extinction. A sacrifice they defied.

The younger Ancient gains much sympathy and support from veterans and parents.  But where Shinji really shines is when he finally feels comfortable showing his love of music.  It is the first thing anyone knows about him.  Music and cooking are areas that Shinji has had no problem sharing.  The guards and support staff that form the Eva pilots new home are all very quick to encourage Shinji with positive reinforcement. 

They find it worth it when they see his wings, clear and translucent, perk up and glow, like a small sun.

If it becomes common knowledge that music brought Kaworu and Shinji together, well, it isn't just worldwide romantics who swoon in joy.

Shinji takes great interest in the arts of the world, mostly because much of the relics now available to him, were lost during 1st and 2nd impacts.  With many parts of the world underwater, certain minerals for crafts like clay and acrylic were scarce.  In this world, having an abundance of such supplies opens up new avenues of creation he hadn't considered or never had the chance to practice. 

Cooking was also his outlet from the stress of piloting but having other things to do brings about Kaworu's favorite feature of his beloved, his smile.  A fact that is not missed by anyone nor is it something Kaworu bothered to hide.  

The unintended result? Shinji becomes associated with the more feminine aspects of Creation.  Art, music, and cooking are quickly accepted as Shinji's primary domain.

That is not say that he neglected other subjects. Oh no. It quickly became clear why he is considered a Child from the Seed of Knowledge, because he continues his education, learning what humanity has done over the centuries.  It fills many with pride and comfort, knowing their curiosity and desire for learning and progress is, in fact, an _inherited_ trait.

And where Shinji went, Kaworu was not far behind.  Not to say that the other Angel copied his younger counterpart.  Simply that the older Ancient enjoyed watching and sometimes participating with his mate just to see him smile.

Kaworu. Tabris. He whose domain was exercised by Humanity everyday.

Through various discussions, Tabris proved to be philisophical but also technical.  He knew the answers that mankind sought but his terminology differed, making communicating a bit difficult.  However, it was a difficulty that people quickly adapted to and enjoyed assimilating.  It became obvious that his understanding of the universe is on a level above what mankind knew or was familiar with. 

Power. That also becomes Tabris' domain to humanity.

Power through Knowledge. Through Might. Through Love and Desire. Through Free Will.

It propels intense discussions among scientists and theorists about humanity's place in the cosmos and the impact of alien interference.  Of course, Kaworu being who he is adds to the discussion and tells one that "you've done well to create your own path despite the creatures that have tried to mold and influence you."

...turns out he was aware of the aliens visiting ancient humanity.  Studying them, experimenting on them and than leaving.  Leaving but watching before disappearing entirely.  Kaworu does not doubt they were looking for the two Angels.  After all, there is no other case of a white and black seed appearing to form one stable species.  This, he emphasized, makes the Lilim unique.

And dangerous if allowed to continue unchecked.  The angel admits they most likely attempted to either assimilate them or sabotage their growth, permanently.  It alarms earth's governments.  It alarms them enough to take action. They turn to the two Progenitors of Humanity and ask for their help. 

They ask to study the Eva.

The answer, surprisingly, comes from Shinji. "Okay."

* * *

 

Little did anyone know just how much this decision would alter the fate of Humanity.

Many people worshipped the Evas, seeing them as an extension of the Two Angels.  When they are given permission to examine them, to study them, they take careful consideration for every inch of armor and stretch of flesh.  Still, they were a wealth of information and they took advantage of this.  No one is surprised by the rapid growth that follows.  No one is surprised when armor changes and when technology manifest into something right out of a sci fi film.

No one really cares.

Not until years later, when an alien cache is found on Mars.


End file.
